runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mithril dragon
Mithril dragons (in het Nederlands Mithril draken) zijn dragons die gevonden kunnen worden in de Ancient Cavern, dat alleen toegankelijk is na het starten van de Barbarian Training waar spelers leren om pyre ships te maken met Firemaking. De dragons hebben een extreem hoge verdediging, maar omdat ze bestaan uit metaal, hebben ze een zwak voor magic. Mithril dragons zijn populair omdat ze de Dragon full helm en een Draconic visage kunnen droppen. Mithril dragons zijn op het moment de sterkste draken in RuneScape. Met hun uitkomst versloegen ze de King Black Dragon die voor een zeer lange periode de titel “sterkste draak” op zich droeg. Het is niet bekend voor hoe lang de Mithril dragon nog de sterkste draak van RuneScape is. Zijn opvolger zou dan de Adamant dragon zijn. Leefomgeving *De Ancient Cavern. Strategie Mithril dragons zijn één van de moeilijkste monsters in RuneScape om alleen (solo) tegen te vechten, en spelers kunnen snel overlijden als ze niet voorbereid zijn. Stats verhogende boost en goed voedsel zijn aangeraden voor iedereen die er meer dan één wilt vermoorden. Spelers die geen geld hebben geïnvesteerd in Summoning, en dus een laag Summoning level hebben, zullen een groot nadeel hebben. Genezende summoning familiars zullen handig zijn om de trip wat langer te laten duren. De meeste spelers kiezen om Saradomin brews mee te nemen. Ranged Eén van de manieren om tegen Mithril dragons te vechten is het gebruik van Ranged met ruby (e) en diamond (e) bolts. De ruby bolts hebben een speciaal effect dat een aantal van hun levenspunten zal verlagen (tot 508, als het volledige levenspunten heeft) en diamond bolts zal hun ranged verdediging verlagen. Ruby moet alleen gebruikt worden wanneer de Mithril dragon boven de helft van zijn levenspunten zit. Karils of Armadyl armour is een veel betere keuze dan Black dragonhide armour omdat het de magic verdediging verhoogt. De Protect from missiles prayer of de Deflect Missiles Ancient curse wordt aangeraden wanneer de speler gebruikt maakt van ranged, vooral bij spelers die geen Dragonfire shield dragen. De Sap Mage curse werkt ook wel, en verlaagt de verdediging en de magic, hoewel de speler dan moet compenseren voor extra prayer met meer potions en dus moeten focussen op meer prayer kleding. Aangeraden stats *80 *80 *80 *90 *80 *60 *75 Magic Aangeraden inventory *3-5 Prayer potions *1-2 Ranging potion *1-2 Defence potion *1-2 Antifire potion *15-24 Sharks Alternatieve inventory *Games necklace *Familiar pouch *Familiar scrolls Aangeraden equipment *Full slayer helmet met Mithril Dragons als slayer taak > Armadyl helmet > Archer Helm > God coif of Mitre > Seers' headband 3 *Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop > Black d'hide body *Armadyl plateskirt > Karil's leatherskirt > Black d'hide chaps *Barrows gloves > Black d'hide vamb *Ranger boots > Snakeskin boots > Silly jester boots *Amulet of fury > Amulet of Ranging > Amulet of glory *Ava's accumulator *Rune crossbow *Dragonfire shield > Anti-dragon shield *Archer's ring (i) > Onyx Ring (i) > Archers ring > Explorer's ring of Ring of wealth *Ruby bolts (e) en Diamond bolts (e) > Broad-tipped bolts Tanking equipment *Verac's helmet > Torag's helmet - Guthan's helmet *Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop > Black d'hide body *Verac's plateskirt > Torag's platelegs - Dharok's platelegs *Barrows gloves > Black d'hide vamb *Ranger boots > Snakeskin boots *Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Ava's accumulator of Fire cape of Skill cape (t) *Rune crossbow *Dragonfire shield *Archers ring (i) > Archers ring > Explorer's ring of Ring of life of Ring of wealth *Ruby bolts (e) en Diamond bolts (e) > Broad-tipped bolts Melee Voor spelers die Mithril dragons als slayer taak krijgen van Kuradal hebben een klein voordeel dan andere spelers omdat ze een extra bonus krijgen als ze een Slayer helmet dragen. Het is aangeraden om de aangeraden equipment mee te nemen samen met overload of extreme potions, prayer potions en een Holy wrench voor snellere genezing. Bij het aankomen bij de Mithril dragons is het aangeraden om Protect from melee te gebruiken, een antifire te drinken en gebruik maken van de boost door bijvoorbeeld Piety, Superhuman strength of Turmoil. Spelers moeten zichzelf beschermen met protect from melee, aangezien de Mithril dragons 280 schade kan aanbrengen. Het gebruik van een Darklight kan van pas komen, aangezien het zwaard een handige special attack heeft die de dragon's melee aanval kan verlagen met 5%, of een alternatief is het gebruik van een Saradomin godsword voor het genezing proces. Gemeenschappelijke wapens zoals een Zamorakian spear met een super antifire, of een Dragonfire shield samen met een Abyssal whip. Aangeraden stats *90 *90 *90 *90 *79 *70 Aangeraden equipment *Full slayer helmet met Mithril Dragons als taak > Slayer helmet > Black mask > Helm of Neitiznot *Karil's leathertop > Armadyl chestplate > Black d'hide body *Karil's leatherskirt > Armadyl plateskirt > Black d'hide chaps *Dragon Slayer Gloves > RFD gloves *Dragon boots *Soul Wars Cape > Fire Cape > Ardougne Cloak 3 > Cape of accomplishment *Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Leaf-bladed sword of Dragon dagger > Dragon longsword > Abyssal whip > Chaotic Longsword *Dragonfire shield > Anti-dragon shield *Onyx ring (i)> Berserker ring > Explorer's ring 3 of Ring of life, met het gebruik van een whip Warrior ring Magic De spreuk Claws of Guthix heeft aangetoond dat het erg effectief is tegen de Mithril dragons, met de mogelijkheid om een groot deel van hun verdediging te verwijderen. Het is aangeraden om Protect from missisles te gebruiken en het dragen van een hoog verdediging schild, zoals een Dragonfire shield is aangeraden. De Sap Mage of Leech Mage en Leech Defence zal erg van pas komen met het gebruik van magic. Aangeraden stats *80 *70 *80 *60 Aangeraden equipment *Full slayer helmet met Mithril Dragons als taak > Third age mage hat > Ahrim's hood *Amulet of fury > Third age amulet > Amulet of glory *Ahrim's top > Third age robe top *Ahrim's robe > Third age robe bottom *Barrows gloves *Infinity boots > Wizard boots *Dragonfire shield > Anti-dragon shield *God cape *Seer's ring (i) > Onyx ring (i) > Seers ring > elk Mobilising Armies ring *God staves > Elemental staff Familiars Summoning Familiars zullen het aantal kills vergoten per trip, de meest populaire is de Bunyip en de Fruit bat om hun mogelijkheden om te genezen. De elementen titans is ook een optie. De Unicorn Stallion is een groot voordeel en kan er soms voor zorgen dat een speler soms 30 kills per trip kan maken, ervan uit gaan dat de speler ook Sharks als drop krijgt. Familiars kunnen niet door de draaikolk in Baxtorian Falls worden genomen. Met het gebruik van 5 Bittercap mushrooms en een spade bij een spot van een Enchanted Soil bij de Waterfiends in het westelijke gedeelte van de Ancient Cavern kunnen spelers een Fairy ring maken, waarmee een familiar wel mee kan genomen worden. Ook kan een speler de Ferocious ring gebruiken om in de Ancient Cavern te komen met een familiar. Drops 100% drop |} Charms Wapens en Armour |} Runes |} Potions |} Anders |} Zeldzaam drop table drops Universele drops Weetjes *Mithril dragons zijn de enige slayer taken waar Duradel, Lapalok en Kuradal geen advies geven: "You are a battlemaster; test your skills." *Mithril dragons zijn op het moment de enige metal dragons die geen dragon platelegs of dragon plateskirts droppen. *Om een dragonkin key te krijgen, moet de speler de strange key loop en de strange key teeth meenemen (beide verkrijgbaar tijdens de While Guthix Sleeps quest) naar de mithril dragons, en ze gebruiken op op de dragons. Er zal zich vervolgens een brandend vuur op de sleutel komen die de twee helften aan elkaar smeed. *Mithril dragons hebben een grafische update gekregen op 5 juli 2010 met de uitkomst van de Love Story quest. en:Mithril dragon fi:Mithril dragon pt:Dragão de mithril Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Dragons Categorie:Monsters met een speciale aanval